Slender Oni
by theWerewolfMakara
Summary: Hiroshi manages to escape from the manor, but the Ao Oni is still chasing him! Not wanting to lead it back to te town, he flees to the forest. Crossover between Slender and Ao Oni. Unnecisarily long.


Hiroshi stared at the door to the basement. He knew he still had to get to the back of that room, but less than a second ago, he was being chased by the monsters. There were so many; it wasn't just the one he had to worry about anymore, like he thought. For the time being, though, he wasn't in any _immediate_ danger, right? He took a deep breath and slid the door open.

To his surprise, all the creatures were gone. Hiroshi walked through the gate and to the picture frame that had been hung in the back of the room. He slipped the blue puzzle piece out of the wooden frame and put it into his pocket. No sooner had he done that, than he heard someone walk up behind him.

Hiroshi whipped around, ready to run, when he saw his friend Takuro. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Takuro! You are okay."

"Yeah, that was a close call," Takuro said nonchalantly. "It's too dangerous to go alone. Would you please take me with you?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go." So the two friends started their walk back to the white hallway where the last picture frame hung where the other two pieces lie.

Hiroshi slipped the last piece into place and there was an audible iclick/i coming from the door at the other end of the felt a wave of satisfaction wash over him. He didn't know what waited for him on the other side of that heavy steel door, but he felt like it was far better than what he had already been through.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by the most disturbing sound. It sounded like something shifting, or like the grinding of turned to Takuro to ask her if she heard it too when he saw it. Takuro had transformed into the Monster.

Hiroshi ran until he was sure he had lost her. He returned to the hallway and gave the door a push. It swung open into a dark, winding hall. He walked a few feet in when he heard footfall behind him. Without breaking his stride, he glanced over his shoulder. The Takuro monster was following close behind. Fear started to swell back up in him as he quickened his pace He saw a staircase and bolted up as fast as he could.

For a split second when Hiroshi reached the top, he just stood with his head sticking up above ground, looking at his surroundings. It wasn't the first time he'd been outside since he'd arrived at the house, but it was the first time he'd been outside the confines of the mansion's walls. He was free. Soon though, the moment was over and the chase was back on.

He ran away from the mansion. Once or twice, he looked back, only to see the oni close behind. He just had to get home,or so he thought, and then the police would take care of it, he could get back to his family, his own bed, and the nightmare would be over.

But then the thought occurred to him. If he ran back to town, he'd only lead the monster to everyone else, and who knows what horrible tragedies would befall the people who lived there. It had already killed three children. Hiroshi made up his mind that he would lose the thing in the forest.

He veered left, fleeing into the wood that surrounded the mansion. For the longest time, Hiroshi sprinted past, in between, and around the darkened silhouettes of trees and other foliage, hoping the efforts to shake the monster would not be in vain. Eventually, Hiroshi stopped, thinking that it was gone. He gripped his side, the pain of the stitches making it clear he wouldn't be running like that for a while. Suddenly, He noticed something tacked to the tree in front of him.

He walked up to the tree, and was somewhat surprised to see a yellow sheet of looseleaf pinned to the trunk. He pulled it off, and examining it, noticed a pencil drawing seemingly hastily scribbled on the front. It had the likeness of the monster with what looked like a man with no face. Along the bottom, the word " S" was scribbled along with "9/8"

As Hiroshi was pondering, he heard what sounded like a large drum, or elephant footfall, coming up behind him, and it was coming closer. Without thinking, Hiroshi ran. He found himself deeper in the forest and had barely an idea of where he was. He couldn't see the mansion where he had been kept by the monster looming over the treeline. He started walking, still thinking about the paper he found. A man with no face? Hiroshi wondered what it meant, and if it had something to do with the oni's hair.

Then he noticed a strange rock formation. It would have looked like a statue if it hadn't been so big and, well, in the middle of the forest. As Hiroshi walked closer to it, he saw another piece of paper. He pulled it down and looked at it. This time, the picture had only the faceless man on it, towering over the trees. This one also bore a word, this time, " S."

Hiroshi heard the noise again. Before he could do anything, his eyesight started to blur, and a shrill ringing sounded in his ears. He whipped around in an attempt to try to run again when he saw _him_,There was the faceless man, making his way towards the boy. It was too late for Hiroshi to run.

The next day, it was sunny, and the Ao Oni was taking a leisurely stroll around the mansion's wood when he ran into his old friend the Slenderman. The one walked up to him. "Hey Slendy!" The Slenderman nodded in reply. The oni frowned. He pulled a blue marker out of thin air and drew two dots and a large upward-facing curve where his face would have been. Slenderman attempted to death-glare, but found it hard to do with a smiley face!


End file.
